The Promised One
by WitchSlayer
Summary: What if Buffy was not only a slayer, but a witch from the wizarding world with deatheater parents. AU This is also posted on another account.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling while Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon.

This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Buffy. Buffy is 14 years of age and she has just been called as The Slayer. Willow and Xander will be in this story later on, but they will not know about Buffy's slayer status. Giles is a wizard and Buffy's guardian. For the sake of my story, The Watchers Council will not find out about Buffy since there was another slayer called at the same time as Buffy. The Powers decided that they needed two of them to fight for the magical and muggle worlds. If I decide to write a sequel, I could use that as a part of my plot. However, The Council and other slayer will not be in this story. Also, Umbridge will not be teaching DADA. :)

"Very good, Buffy." Rupert Giles told his charge after she had performed several advanced martial art techniques that should have been impossible for a newly chosen slayer.

However, he wasn't too surprised since he knew that she had a great destiny the moment she was born due to the slayer birthmark. Thankfully, only Dumbledore and himself were aware of the world of slayers since they both had sisters that had been slayers. Unlike Buffy, they were both squibs.

When his charge, Buffy Summers, was chosen as The Vampire Slayer in May, he knew that she would have an even greater burden than her predecessors did. Not only was Buffy the first Slayer-witch that he knew of, she was destined to be the only hope for the wizarding world. The Centaurs gave the prophecy of Buffy being The Promised One to Albus Dumbledore 14 years ago.

'The Promised One, a slayer-witch will appear.  
During this time, a dark lord will inspire fear.  
The Promised One will be reviled for her families past might.  
The Dark Lord will ignore her for he has another in his sight.  
The Promised One will fight the demons for only she is able.  
The Greatest of Wizards would fail without her,  
for they think the enemy is nothing more than a fable.  
If The Queen is victorious than all will be well,  
the loss of the war will send the wizards to hell.'

"Earth to Giles." Buffy said in a sing song voice. "Where were you just now?" The Slayer asked curiously.

"We will be returning to London today. I realize you have been fighting your destiny; however, the prophecy is very clear that you are our only hope. If you aren't ready.. " Rupert Giles trailed off.

"I'm making with the readiness Giles. I've been training for this stupid destiny my whole life. Why should I die for people who think I'm nothing more than a myth. How many past slayers have died because they did not have magical backup?" The Slayer in Buffy practically growled.

"My dear girl, no one loathes your destiny more than I do. Unfortunately, you do not have much of a choice. Besides, the most powerful demons are immune to magic."

"Yes, I do have a choice. I quit, why don't you do it? I want to have a normal life!" Buffy yelled while glaring at her guardian.

"I do not possess the strength and skill. It is your destiny whether you like it or not. Go ahead and have a normal life while the entire wizarding world is sent to hell." Giles dryly told his charge.

Buffy was silent for a moment while contemplating her options. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't have much choice. 'If I don't fight, the entire wizarding world is destined for hell. There would be no normal life for Buffy.' Buffy sighed in defeat.

"I'll do it. After it is over, I am done." Buffy announced with her hands on her hips.

Rupert Giles sighed in relief. "No one would blame you for that. If that is what you want, you have my support."

"Thanks. I should have known that you would stand by me." Buffy said quietly. "By the way, did my test scores come in yet?" Buffy asked changing the subject.

"Yes, I just received the results an hour ago. I must say that I'm extremely proud of your academic performance this year since you have learned both your third and fourth years." Giles handed Buffy a sealed parchment.

"I wonder how I did compared to the students at Hogwarts." Buffy commented.

"There is only one way to find out." Giles referred to the unopened letter that Buffy was holding.

"I was taught from the best." Buffy smiled at Giles. For the last three years, Rupert Giles had home taught Buffy in their home in Phoenix. "We both know that I am strong in spells, strategy, and cunning; that will be useful as a slayer and a witch. I'm not so sure about the rest." Buffy simply said.

"The only subject that has given you much trouble is History of Magic. You are the best I have ever seen in Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and Dueling. Dumbledore informed me that you had the second highest combined scores among his fourth year students." Giles announced proudly.

"What!"Buffy exclaimed stunned.

Buffy quickly opened the test results that she had been waiting for since she had taken her exams two weeks ago. In DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Dueling, and Divination, she had received the highest scores that had ever been posted by a fourth year! 'The Divination improvement must be a slayer benefit due to the slayer dreams.' Buffy surmised. In Potions, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures, she had received outstanding marks as well. The only subject that she did not receive an outstanding in was the dreaded History of Magic where she had received an acceptable.

"Dear Merlin, I can't believe I did that well."

I wish we had time to celebrate. However, there is something we must speak of. Please take a seat." Giles offered the chair opposite his.

Buffy looked nervously at her guardian before she sat down. After Buffy took her seat, Giles sat down as well.

"Buffy, there is something I need to tell you. I am afraid that you will not like it." Giles began.

"What is it?" Buffy tensed.

"While we have been training, Voldemort has returned. The news has not reached America yet since The British Ministry of Magic has denied it. If it was not for Albus Dumbledore, I would not be aware of it."

"What!" Buffy exclaimed. "Why would they do that? When did you find out?"

"I was just informed this morning. I'm sure that this has plenty to do with your prophesied return to England considering the timing. It will be very difficult for you my dear."

"I get that Voldemort is the big bad and all. Doesn't the prophecy have to do with demons? I can't kill a human Giles; even one as evil as him."

"Yes, well that was not what I meant dear. There is a part of the prophecy that I have not told you." Giles began.

"What! Why would you keep part of the prophecy from me?" Buffy demanded. The Slayer was understandably upset.

Giles then told her the whole prophecy. "The wizarding community in England is very prejudiced. They will fear you because of your parents even though you had nothing to do with it. I wanted to protect you for as long as I could."

"Wait a minute. They will think I am evil because of who my parents are?" Buffy said incredulously. "If I am the only one that could save the wizarding world, there can be no more secrets kept from me. I do not want this destiny. I better not be left out of anything else." Buffy demanded.

Rupert Giles was stunned at the tone of voice his charge spoke to him in. After deciding that she was right, he conceded defeat. "I promise you that there will be nothing more kept from you." Rupert Giles promised.

Buffy instantly calmed down when she heard her mentor's heartfelt promise. Even though Giles kept this from her, he wouldn't lie to her outright.

"That's not all. Since I am a deatheater as well, you will have to act like you believe in the deatheater cause. If anyone suspects that I have changed sides, I will be killed as a traitor." Giles told the daughter of his heart regretfully.

Buffy stood up straight and began to pace. "Don't worry Giles, no one will kill you. I'll play the game perfectly, you'll see. If I have to convince everyone that I am a deatheater in training, I'll do it." Buffy promised her mentor and father figure.

"I am so sorry that I have put you in this position. In my younger years I was your parents best friend. You deserve far better than me."

"Giles, If you weren't close to my parents, you would not be my godfather and guardian. Could you imagine how I would have turned out if I was raised by a real deatheater?" Buffy paused and shuttered at the thought. "How long do I have to act like a deatheater in training?"

"When the wizards realize how important you are, they will leave us alone. The demons want to destroy every witch and wizard in existence."

"That's just swell." Buffy commented sarcastically. "Why does this have to happen now? I want to at least have a boyfriend first." Buffy complained.

"The wizarding world is doomed." Giles muttered.

'Why do we have to go to England? Oh right, stupid prophecy.' Buffy thought irritably. 'At least I won't run into my evil parents.'

Buffy's parents Hank and Joyce Summers were the deadliest deatheaters that Voldemort had. They killed over one hundred aurors, not to mention thousands of wizards and witches during the time they were at large. It had taken a large operation of numerous aurors to finally catch her parents and send them to Azkaban when she was two years old. Thankfully, Giles her guardian and godfather, had taken her to America where her family was not as well known.

"It's time to go Buffy." Giles announced interrupting Buffy's thoughts. "I've arranged for a portkey that would take us to the Leaky Cauldron. We will get your books after we go to Ollivander's to replace your wand." Giles held out an ugly old shoe.

Buffy touched the portkey as well as her belongings while thinking about the disaster that has been her wand lately. It was hard to believe that she had been a slayer since May. When she was called, her wand had turned against her. Thanks to becoming more powerful magically after being called as The Slayer, she was able to accomplish some wandless magic. However, wandless magic was extremely draining. Giles told her that she would need a wand that would accommodate her witch and slayer magic.

While lost in her thoughts, Buffy felt the telltale tug of a portkey being activated. Unlike every other time, Buffy landed gracefully on her feet when they appeared in The Leaky Cauldron. 'It must be the slayer gig, cool.' Buffy figured as she watched Giles stand up.

While it was three in the afternoon in Phoenix, due to an eight-hour time difference, it was an hour till midnight in London. Both Giles and Buffy received curious looks since it wasn't often that someone as young as herself came in here at this time of night.

"Tom, we just arrived from The States. My charge and I will require two rooms please." Giles asked politely. After hearing this, the crowd lost interest in them and continued what they were doing.

"Mr. Giles it's been years!" Tom exclaimed. "Who might you be?" he asked Buffy.

"Buffy Summers, sir." Buffy replied.

Giles stiffened when he heard the audible gasps from the witches and wizards that were there. Buffy's parents were considered to be the most brutal deatheaters that Voldemort had. Even Tom appeared to be shaken. To her credit, Buffy raised her chin defiantly at the scrutiny.

Buffy knew that she would be treated with contempt, fear, and animosity from the majority of the wizarding world in England. Even though it hurt her, Buffy was not going to let them see it. Buffy was a slayer. It was her destiny to save the wizarding world. They had no right to judge her based on what her parents did. As soon as Tom gave Giles the keys, Buffy walked confidently behind him to their rooms.

There will be more later. Please be kind and review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Harry Potter.

Early the next morning, Buffy the Vampire Slayer was currently having a prophetic dream. Usually, her dreams were nothing more than lightning fast flashes that did not tell her too much. Even though this one was abrupt, it was far more informative than usual.

The Dream: Buffy saw herself in a large room with tables filled with witches and wizards; she also witnessed an army of vampires swarming the room with a terrifying leader. They were here to kill her, then everyone else. For some reason, she knew that as a fact. Buffy quickly threw a stake at the leaders heart from where she sitting at one of the end tables. The stake would have hit its target if he didn't catch it. He told her 'nice shot' in a mocking way. Unlike any other vampire she had ever seen, this vampire had a face that looked like a bat with a fruit punch mouth. While everyone in the room was looking on in shock, Buffy prepared herself for a battle. Before she could go on the offensive, this vampire used a surprising telekinetic power that caused her to be immobile. Before he took her blood, she noticed the night sky with stars above her before all went black.

Buffy woke up shaking in fear. This was not the first prophetic dream she ever had, but it was definitely the worst. 'I'll have to ask Giles about it.' Buffy noticed through her tired eyes that morning had already come. 'Just great, not like I'll be sleeping any more after that dream.' she thought irritably.

Buffy was dressed and ready for the day in record time. The Slayer was shocked when she realized that it was only 6:30 in the morning. 'Time to see Giles. He's probably up drinking tea and eating scones by now.' she guessed.

"Giles, it's me." Buffy knocked anxiously on her guardians' door, which was conveniently connected to her own room.

A moment later, Rupert Giles opened the door with a surprised expression on his face. "I was just getting ready to wake you up. What deity do I have to pay tribute to for this miracle?" Giles asked with his quick wit.

"Why would you wake me up now? Buffy asked as she poured herself a cup of tea. After she spotted the expected scones, she snatched one before she took a seat. "Never mind, I had a slayer dream. It was uber bad." Buffy told her mentor anxiously while nibbling on her breakfast.

"What did you see?" Giles asked worriedly.

Buffy responded to her mentors' inquiry by telling him every detail of her dream.

"It appears that this will take place in The Great Hall in Hogwarts. The stars and sky that you had noticed confirms that since the ceiling is charmed to appear that way. We will not let this happen," he added darkly.

"Who was that vampire? I don't want to die Giles." The Slayer was obviously shaken.

"That vampire is The Master. We will prevent this dream from coming to pass. I'll do some research." Her guardian announced with conviction. However, I do have some news for you." Rupert Giles added in the hope that it would distract his slayer.

"What news?" Buffy asked. The certainly in her mentors voice calmed Buffy's fears about The Master. If he believed that the terrifying prophetic dream could be changed, then she would too. Otherwise, she would not be able to maintain her sanity.

"As you are aware that you are going to Hogwarts this term."

"Oh joy." Buffy sarcastically interrupted.

"If I many continue, we can get going sometime today." There was enough annoyance in his tone to quiet Buffy.

"Albus Dumbledore has offered me the position of teaching Defense against the Dark Arts."

"When did this happen? Not that I'm not happy about it, I am." Buffy rambled.

Clearly amused, Giles grinned at her before he answered.

"After we went to bed, I got a message from Dumbledore. If I didn't take the position, a ministry official would have. Since the blasted ministry refuses to believe that Voldemort has returned, they were planning to send Delores Umbridge to teach DADA. That horrible woman has been pushing for legislation that would ban Hogwarts from letting students practice defensive spells."

"What, that's insane!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Yes, that it is. Be that as it may, I couldn't let that happen. 'While the demons are trying to kill Buffy, Voldemort is doing his best to kill Harry. They are only children.' Rupert Giles thought in anger.

"Since I'm teaching, we need to be at Hogwarts by lunchtime. We can have you sorted today if you wish."

"Definitely, I don't want to get sorted with a bunch of eleven year olds."

"I thought as much. Now, we have to hurry." Giles announced.

Buffy chooses another scone before she had followed her mentor out of his room.

An hour later, Buffy was having difficulties with finding her wand. Dozens of wands had already been attempted when Mr. Ollivander voiced his confusion.

"I have never had such a tricky customer. Even Mr. Potter wasn't this difficult." Mr. Ollivander observed Buffy thoughtfully.

"I guess I'm just special." Buffy noted dryly.

"Would being a slayer help?" Giles announced helpfully.

"Ah, of course. I've got your wand!" Mr. Ollivander ran to the back of the store quite excited.

Buffy turned to glare at Giles. "I can't tell anyone about it, But it's perfectly fine for you to.."

"I will not tell anyone Miss Summers. The wizards are not aware of slayers or the demons that she fights. They think it's all a myth, but I know better. Every magical creature will do whatever you ask. We owe you are very lives." Mr. Ollivander finished solemnly.

"Thanks I guess." Buffy was uncomfortably shifting her feet while looking to Giles to say something.

"Thank you Mr Ollivander. Your discretion is appreciated of course." Giles nodded to the wand maker while saving his charge from responding to the unexpected gratitude.

"This wand is an ancient one. Salazar Slytherin himself created this wand for the coming of The Promised One. The wood is the first stake from the first slayer while the core of the wand has the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself. I expect great things from you." Mr. Ollivander put the ancient wand in Buffy's right hand.

As soon as Buffy touched the wand, she felt her whole body tingle in awareness. Both her witch and slayer powers felt connected in a way that she had never thought possible. All of a sudden green and silver sparks had spread throughout the room signaling that the wand was a match.

"Well done, well done. Now be off with you." Mr Ollivander dismissed Buffy and Giles.

"Tell us how much it will cost and we'll be on our way." Giles smoothly informed the shop owner.

"It is not my wand to sell. Now be off with you." Mr. Ollivander left abruptly.

"Raise you hand if you are creeped out." Buffy announced with a shudder.

"I don't believe that American term covers it."

"Hey, I don't think a British one would either."

"Good point."

The rest of the morning was uneventful for Buffy and Giles as they bought her school supplies. They sent everything to Buffy's room before they had to leave for Hogwarts.

After taking the portkey Dumbledore had given them, they had landed in Dumbledore's office while an argument was taking place.

"You went to America to hire a DADA professor when you knew that I wanted the position." An irate man with greasy black hair raged at Professor Dumbledore.

"Severus, let's welcome my guests. This is Rupert Giles who you undoubtedly know, he will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. Miss Summers is his charge and a transfer fifth year student."

"Are you out of your mind! Rupert Giles is a deatheater and her parents.."

"You are a deatheater as well Severus, or have you forgotten." Giles said icily. "If I ever catch you speaking to Miss. Summers with anything less than respect.."

"Now, the both of you calm down. Severus, before the meeting we are going to get Miss. Summers sorted. We'll see you at lunch." After the clear dismissal, Severus left angrily slamming the door.

"I apologize for Professor Snape. He has wanted the position of Defense against the Dark Arts for years."

"It's not your place to apologize for him. I'll make it clear that he will leave Buffy out of any dislike for my position as the DADA Professor." Giles said stiffly.

"I'll talk to Severus. Now, let's get you sorted Miss. Summers."

Buffy knew that Giles along with her parents were in The Slytherin House. "Giles, where do you think I'll end up?" Buffy asked.

"If your wand is anything to go by, I'd say Slytherin would want you in his house." 

While they were talking, Dumbledore pulled out The Sorting Hat. "Place it on your head." The Headmaster requested.

"Ok, it better not mess my hair." The Slayer grumbled as she placed the hat on her head.

'Ooh, a slayer. Such Power, you are The Promised One, of course!'

Buffy was told that the hat would telepathically talk to her during the sorting. The slayer had no idea that the hat would be so chatty. 'I don't have all day.' Buffy thought irritably.

'Not very patient are we. Your parents were great Slytherins. They had great power.'

'I'm nothing like them.' Buffy responded angrily. 'I'll never kill innocent people.'

'You would be great in Slytherin. Salazar himself even made your wand! Such power and cunning that you possess. The last slayer was sorted in Slytherin.'

'What! I thought I was the first slayer-witch? Who was the first one?'

'No, I can't tell you everything. In time you will find out who the first one was.'

'Just tell me where I'm going already.' Buffy thought impatiently.

'Hmm oh yes, interesting. I'll put you with your soulmate. It better be..' "Slytherin!"

This will be it for today. I hope everyone has enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think in your reviews. Thank you in advance. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Harry Potter. The Room of Requirement belongs to Harry Potter. Only the plot belongs to me.

Buffy took off the hat with a shaking hand after it told her that she would meet her soulmate in her new house. If she was in Slytherin, that meant that this guy could very well be a future deatheater. 'No soul-mate of mine would give in that easily to evil.' Buffy told herself.

"What did the hat say Buffy?" Giles gently asked.

"It put me in Slytherin because I was powerful and cunning. It did say that I wasn't evil though. Did anyone know that there was another slayer-witch before me and she was in Slytherin?" Buffy left out the soul-mate part since she wanted to keep that to herself for now.

"What!" Giles exclaimed.

"Of course you are not evil my dear. Perhaps you would be a great influence in Slytherin house." Professor Dumbledore added with cheer. "I am most intrigued to hear about this past slayer."

"It was my understanding that Buffy was the only witch that had become a slayer." Rupert Giles was stunned. "I suppose it was short sighted of us not to consider the possibility."

"Rupert, perhaps it was not meant for us to know about it." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Rupert Giles looked at whom many considered the greatest wizard in the world with a suspicious stare. "What do you know of this Albus?" he practically growled.

"There now Rupert, the Centaurs told me a few years back that Buffy will discover another sister. As we both know that Buffy is an only child, it stood to reason that it would be another slayer."

Buffy was sitting there furious at Dumbledore for not informing her of this earlier. "Excuse me, why wasn't I told about this?"

Albus Dumbledore had the grace to appear embarrassed. "I did not think of it. We have been busy with the situation with Tom Riddle for the last few years. As you know, he kept trying to come back since Harry was a first year."

The Slayer gave the headmaster an incredulous look. "I understand that the situation with Voldemort and Harry Potter is important. Correct me if I'm wrong, but demons trying to send us all to hell is a lot worse than whatever Voldie could do."

"Buffy, if Voldemort did not return, the prophecy would have been delayed." Rupert Giles interrupted before Buffy completely lost her temper.

Thanks to her mentors' quick thinking, Buffy calmed down. "The prophecy did mention a Dark Lord inspiring fear. Now that he is back, the demons will come, right?"

"That is our theory, Miss Summers. I will give both you and your mentor passes to research this in the restricted area." With a flick of his wand, Buffy and Giles were holding their passes. "I will now inform Severus about his new Slytherin 5th year. Rupert can take you to your common room where you will have lunch."

"Professor Snape is my head of house?" Buffy blurted out in horror.

"Yes, Professor Snape is your head of house. If he gives you any trouble, please inform us. I'll make sure that Severus understands that you are to be left alone. I'll also tell him that you do not have a curfew. You'll need freedom if you are to carry out your slayer duties." Professor Dumbledore told her solemnly.

"Ok, I guess that would work. Where would I train?"

"I have a special room set up for you. It will give you anything that you would require. It's called The Room of Requirement. No one else beside myself and your guardian know of it."

"Very cool." Buffy was impressed in spite of herself.

"Let's have some lunch. The roasted turkey is absolutely delightful." Professor Dumbledore led The Slayer and her guardian out of his office.

Two hours later, Buffy was performing Thai Chi. The stress of the last few days was melting away; Buffy felt relaxed. However, that was to be short lived.

All of a sudden, Buffy knew that Professor Snape was just around the corner trying to sneak up on her. Immediately, Buffy took a seat in a plush green chair appearing bored. The Slayer was sitting there for a full minute waiting for her new head of house to make a move.

"Miss Summers, it appears that I have you as not only a student, but as a member of my house. I hope that you will not cause the expected amount of trouble. Are we clear Miss Summers?" Professor Snape said.

Buffy lifted her head up proudly to the snarky professor before she answered him. "We are clear professor."

"I'll keep my eye on you. Dumbledore says that you do not have a curfew. Even Potter doesn't get special treatment like that."

Buffy knew that he was fishing for information. The Slayer was not going to help him out. "I don't know what you mean Professor Snape." Buffy said innocently as she stood up and left the room.

Later that night, Buffy was lying in bed contemplating how her first day at Hogwarts would go. Thanks to being home schooled, Buffy did not know anyone in her age group very well. Giles made sure that she had the necessary social skills so that she could function in society; however, her training had taken precedence over anything else. Despite the fact that her mind was occupied, Buffy fell asleep quickly due to exhaustion from only catching a few hours the night before.

At 9:00 in the morning, Buffy was woken up by Giles so that she could get ready and packed before they had to leave at 10:30. Giles correctly figured that Buffy would want to spend extra time with her hair and clothes. Buffy would not be caught dead in anything but the most fashionable robes. Unfortunately, in Hogwarts she had to wear school robes. 'At least I get to be fashionable on the train.' After she had a quick breakfast, they left for The Hogwarts Express.

When they arrived at the train station, Buffy saw hundreds of students and their families standing outside of the train. Buffy observed a boy about her age with white blonde hair and who had to be his mother. 'He's cute and he must be in Slytherin.' Buffy observed noticing the green and silver logo on his luggage.

"You'll be fine, Buffy." Giles encouraged knowing that his charge was uncharacteristically nervous.

"You know me. I'll knock them dead. Except for the dead part." Buffy added nervously. "Seriously, I'm fine. I'm glad that you'll be there." Buffy added seriously.

"Rupert Giles, it's been years!" the lady that Buffy noticed earlier exclaimed when she noticed Giles.

"Narcissa Malfoy! How have you been my dear lady." Giles responded politely.

The famed Malfoys were looking at her curiously. 'I need to watch my step here.' Buffy thought to herself knowing that it was time to fulfill her promise to Giles.

"I didn't know you had a daughter Rupert?"

"Well, I do not in the strictest sense. This is Buffy Summers, she is my charge." Giles answered.

Mrs. Malfoy gave her a look of approval while Draco sent her a look of understanding before he schooled his face to the neutral mask he wore. 'What is he hiding?' Buffy mused.

"This is my son Draco, Buffy. Perhaps he could show you around school. Where did you go to school before? Have you been sorted yet?"

"Nice to meet you, Draco." she held out her hand and let him kiss it as was a custom with the best of families. It was a formality that normally annoyed Buffy, but this time was different. 'I feel all tingly, bad Buffy. I need to get it together.' Buffy mentally chastised herself.

"I was sorted into Slytherin yesterday Ma'am. My guardian has taught me from home." Buffy politely told her.

The four of them were companionably walking towards the steps nearing the train. It was extremely crowded which unnerved Buffy a little since she was not used to large crowds that were human. 'I'm on edge since I haven't slayed in a couple days. I'll have to check out The Forbidden Forest tonight.' The Slayer thought with excitement. Despite not wanting her destiny, Buffy knew that the slayer part of her could not be denied for long.

"I must be leaving. I'm most pleased that you are teaching Defense against the Dark Arts, Rupert." Mrs. Malfoy announced while giving her son an absentminded pat. "It was lovely meeting you Miss Summers. We must invite you both over for dinner." Buffy gave her a polite smile knowing that Giles will respond for them, as it was proper.

"That would be wonderful Mrs. Malfoy. We will both be honored to attend. Your family will be welcomed in our home as well." With the formalities over, Narcissa Malfoy left in her fancy carriage.

As soon as Mrs. Malfoy left them, it was time for Giles to leave as well. As a professor, he boarded the train before the students. "I'll see you when we got to Hogwarts, dear. It was nice meeting you Mr. Malfoy."

"Goodbye, Sir." Buffy said with unusual formality. 'It's all part of the game.' Buffy thought with annoyance.

"Thank you, sir." Draco responded.

"What do you think of mudbloods?" Draco asked her as soon as they were alone.

Buffy had figured she would have gotten that question sooner or later. The Slayer had hoped it would have been later. "I never met one." Buffy responded honestly.

"You have never met a mudblood!" Draco exclaimed loudly. Many students overheard Draco and glared at him while they looked at her apprehensively.

Two fat boys who were wearing Slytherin colors were walking towards them, as was a girl their age with a pug nose. "Buffy, this is Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. This is Buffy Summers." Draco said while looking superior.

The three strangers looked impressed by her lineage. Buffy noticed that even though Draco was acting like a jerk, it seemed like it was forced. Having parents for deatheaters meant that you had to either believe in the old ways or act like you did. Buffy knew all about the later since if anyone found out that she wasn't like that, her mentor and guardian would most likely be killed as a result.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked as soon as he noticed that no one else was paying attention.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Buffy was surprised that he had noticed her unease. It was apparent that there was more to Draco then he let on. She'll have to be careful around him if she wanted to keep her secrets.

Here is chapter 3. I did not expect to have this updated so quickly. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Buffy and Harry Potter do not belong to me.

A/N: This is the last chapter that I will update on this story for at least a few weeks. I will be extremely busy for a while. If you like this story and want updates, I need some more reviews. It would motivate me knowing that it is being read and enjoyed. I will ignore flames; however, constructive criticism would be appreciated. Thank you in advance!

For the last hour, Buffy was subjected to watching Crabbe and Goyle stuff their faces with large quantities of wizarding candy. The Slayer was ready to chuck them both out of the window. Pansy kept going on about the so called 'mudblood filth' that was apparently running amok in Hogwarts. If she had to hear how lucky she was to have been privately taught again, Pansy could join Crabbe and Goyle out the window. Buffy was quickly losing patience with her housemates. However, for now at least, Buffy had to play the part of a perfect deatheater daughter. That meant she had to play nice with these three morons.

Buffy got up and stretched her legs. "Pansy, where's the ladies room?"

"It's all the way in the back on the left." Pansy answered absently.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Buffy replied then left in a hurry.

After Buffy escaped the compartment, she saw Draco arguing with three other students. Buffy was curious in spite of herself. There were two boys and one girl. One of the boys had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead; he had to be Harry Potter. Buffy had heard from across the ocean that all kinds of girls were chasing him. 'He looks like a nerd to me. What do these girls see in him?' Buffy thought to herself.

"At least my parents aren't in Azkaban!" yelled the boy with bright red hair.

This caught Buffy's attention and she was absolutely livid. "Hey, Draco. Who are these losers?" Buffy asked while glaring at the insensitive boy.

"Buffy, here is the golden trio. Let me introduce you to the scarhead, the weasel, and the mudblood." Draco announced. "This here is Buffy Summers." Draco announced with a smirk.

After hearing her name, Harry Potter's friends had horrified expressions on their faces.

"What is it Ron, Hermione?" Potter asked his friends with a confused frown.

Buffy looked at Draco and rolled her eyes. "You just love doing that, don't ya?" Buffy asked him.

"You better believe it. I.." Draco was interrupted.

"Her parents are the worst deatheaters that have ever existed. They killed over 100 aurors and thousands of witches and wizards! She's one of them!" The one Draco called the weasel shouted loudly while pointing at her.

Every student on the train was now watching this confrontation with obvious interest.

"Listen you weasel, if I were you, I'd be praying that I wasn't like them. That mouth of yours will get you killed one day." Buffy told him casually while inspecting her nails.

"You just threatened to kill me!"

"No, I didn't. I just gave you my opinion." Buffy answered smoothly while noticing the looks of horror from not just the golden trio, but the entire student body excluding the Slytherins. Her house members looked extremely impressed with her. 'Who said I can't play the game?'

"Let's go back to our compartment Buffy. There's only so much mudblood filth I can stand at a time." Draco announced while leading Buffy to their seats.

As they sat down, her housemates were looking at her with curiosity. "That's a brilliant first impression Buffy. You'll do very well in Slytherin." Draco announced proudly.

Buffy noticed that she had everyone's attention. "Well, they pissed me off with the Azkaban comment. I couldn't let that go." The Slayer shrugged.

A look of understanding crossed her housemates faces since they were children of deatheaters as well. Perhaps she did fit in with this house after all. Buffy was already irritated with the self-righteous attitudes of the other houses. They think that Slytherin was the prejudiced house, yet they convicted her as soon as they heard her name. At this moment, she was happy with The Sorting Hat's decision.

"As great as those robes are Buffy, we have to change into our school robes now." Pansy said with a sneer. One thing that Buffy had agreed with her on was the distaste for school uniforms.

Shortly after they changed, the five of them finally left the train. Buffy noticed the black spooky looking horse like things that were attached to the carriages. Fortunately, Buffy knew that only those who have seen death could see them. For the life of her she forgot what they were called, yet she was careful to pretend that she couldn't see them. The last thing she needed was questions about death. Being a slayer, she has delivered death to many demons.

Buffy fell asleep quickly during the carriage ride. It has been only a couple of days since she had arrived from The States. The time change was a killer.

While in the midst of sleep, Buffy was dreaming of vampires and demons. Buffy saw that Hogwarts was filled with demons killing students as well as fully-grown wizards. The cries of pain from the victims as well as the hopeless despair terrified Buffy. 'This is hell.' The Slayer thought.

'No it's not' said a gorgeous man with long dark hair that was pulled back with leather. 'It's your destiny to prevent this. This is what would happen should you not prevail.'

'Who are you? How do I prevent this?' Buffy asked.

'I'm Salazar Slytherin. To prevent this, you must embrace the power of The Slayer.'

All of a sudden, Salazar and the horrific images disappeared leaving her alone with an ornate chalice that glowed with power. There was a note besides it that had her title on it.

Slayer, this is the Chalice of Knowledge and Power that will help you fulfill your destiny as The Promised One. My sister Ariana, the first slayer-witch, has joined me to give you all of the knowledge that you will need. The Slayer power will also be fully unleashed causing you to have all the power a slayer could possess. Normally, it would take years for a slayer to achieve her full potential. Due to the dire circumstances, we can not wait that long. Use this power wisely, dear one. Always yours, Salazar.

Buffy was stunned when she considered the implications from drinking the contents of the innocent looking chalice. It had to have taken powerful magic for Salazar and Ariana to accomplish this centuries ago. After seeing what would happen if she did not overcome the demons, Buffy quickly drank the elixir.

Buffy was immediately given a flood of information from Ariana. Buffy felt every experience that Ariana had gone through in her life as the Slayer. It seemed to take hours to sort through everything that she had learned. Buffy also felt the difference in being a slayer that has reached her full potential. When she adjusted to the changes, Ariana suddenly reappeared.

'I'm impressed with how quickly you have absorbed the knowledge, sister. You do not have much time before the demons try to destroy everything. They do not care if you are a pureblood or a muggleborn. The demons want to destroy all of us. The vampire in charge, The Master, was a squib. The Master has hated the wizarding world ever since.' Ariana paused after noticing Buffy's wince at the mention of the Master. 'That slayer dream will not come to pass. You are now immune to his power. You must be ready soon Promised One.' Ariana warned her before she disappeared.

At this time, Buffy woke up with a start thanks to Draco shaking her.

"As much as it pains me to wake you up from a peaceful sleep, we have just arrived at Hogwarts." Draco informed her.

"I'm still adjusting to the time change. Thanks for waking me up."

Draco shrugged and looked away.

Buffy could tell that Draco was not being sarcastic about her sleeping peacefully. Her other housemates did not look at her strangely either. However, with the demons coming soon, it did not matter what they thought of her. The first battle will come soon. It was time to prepare for war.

Disclaimer: The Master belongs to Buffy.

Review and let me know what you think. This chapter practically wrote itself. I did have fun writing the scene with Buffy meeting the trio. :)


End file.
